The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to solid freeform fabrication (SFF) and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to SFF of shelled objects.
SFF is a technology enabling fabrication of arbitrarily shaped structures directly from computer data via additive formation steps. The basic operation of any SFF system consists of slicing a three-dimensional computer model into thin cross sections, translating the result into two-dimensional position data and feeding the data to control equipment which fabricates a three-dimensional structure in a layerwise manner.
Solid freeform fabrication entails many different approaches to the method of fabrication, including three-dimensional printing, electron beam melting, stereolithography, selective laser sintering, laminated object manufacturing, fused deposition modeling and others.
In three-dimensional printing processes, for example, a building material is dispensed from a dispensing head having a set of nozzles to deposit layers on a supporting structure. Depending on the building material, the layers may then be cured or solidified using a suitable device. The building material may include modeling material, which forms the object, and support material, which supports the object as it is being built. Various three-dimensional printing techniques exist and are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,259,962, 6,569,373, 6,658,314, 6,850,334, 7,183,335 7,209,797, 7,225,045, 7,300,619 and 7,500,846, and U.S. Published Applications Nos. 20050104241 and 20060054039, all of the same Assignee, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Solid freeform fabrication is typically used in design-related fields where it is used for visualization, demonstration and mechanical prototyping. Thus, SFF facilitates rapid fabrication of functioning prototypes with minimal investment in tooling and labor. Such rapid prototyping shortens the product development cycle and improves the design process by providing rapid and effective feedback to the designer. SFF can also be used for rapid fabrication of non-functional parts, e.g., for the purpose of assessing various aspects of a design such as aesthetics, fit, assembly and the like. Additionally, SFF techniques have been proven to be useful in the fields of medicine, where expected outcomes are modeled prior to performing procedures. It is recognized that many other areas can benefit from rapid prototyping technology, including, without limitation, the fields of architecture, dentistry and plastic surgery where the visualization of a particular design and/or function is useful.
Several SFF techniques allow additive formation of objects using more than one modeling material. For example, U.S. Published Application No. 20100191360 of the present Assignee, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a system which comprises a solid freeform fabrication apparatus having a plurality of dispensing heads, a building material supply apparatus configured to supply a plurality of building materials to the fabrication apparatus, and a control unit configured for controlling the fabrication and supply apparatus. The system has several operation modes. In one mode, all dispensing heads operate during a single building scan cycle of the fabrication apparatus. In another mode, one or more of the dispensing heads is not operative during a single building scan cycle or part thereof.